Revenge hurts Don't it?
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: The girls and my Oc have had enough of the boys of Fairy Tail,so the decide it's time for them to get a taste of there own medicine... Parings: NaLu,GrUvia,GaLe,OcxOc,and a TINY BIT OF JerZa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,everyone what's up.**

**So I am gonna do a story about Juvia,Lucy,Erza,Levy,Renee and how they are gonna get they're well needed revenge on some very bad no one is related to no one in this so don't get the wrong idea.**

**I am including my OCs her name is Renee Rei Garcia (Ren) and Dominck Alex Smith (Nick) and they have been at Fairy Tail for about two years.**

**P.s. Renee is not related to Gajeel or Gray or anyone in Fairy Tail,I am just giving you a heads up.**

**I own no music I might use nor do I own Fairy Tail.**

**I hope you enjoy this... :)**

"MiraJane!Where are you,demon!".I Yelled at the top of my lungs as I tried to find that she-witch.

"Hey Ren,what's wrong?What did she do this time?",I saw a short Bluenette ask me.

"LOOK LEVY!This is what she is planing to to with the rest of my love life and I AM INCLUDED IN HER PLAN!".I showed her a poster that had ME and some of the other girls in Fairy Tail(i.e. Erza,Juvia,Levy,Lucy and me) in it dressed up in what looked like really,really revealing clothes with our hands over the other girls big,fat letters that said,

'PARTY!

WHERE-FAIRY TAIL GUILD

WHEN-TOMORROW

TIME-6:00 TO N/A

HOSTED BY MIRAJANE AND CANA

ALL GUILDS ARE INVITED TO THE PARTY AND BRING YOUR JEWELS BECAUSE WE ARE HAVING AN ACUTION WITH THE LOVELY LADIES (ABOVE) IN FAIRY TAIL.'

"WHAT THE HELL!I never agreed to do this and I am pretty sure I never took this pictu...Holy crap!DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!".She said as she grabbed all her books that where on the table and her bag as well.I shook my head as she started to walk towards the doors.

"It means I have to take down all of the posters before Natsu,Gray,Jellal,Dominick and Gajeel,get home or else your gonna see some very and I mean Very angry dragon slayers,an ice mage and a Illusionist and a wizard saint.",when she said that I got an idea,I grabbed her arm and stopped I did she looked at me as to ask me if I was alright.

"Wait maybe,this could be a good thing.",She looked at me extra weird this time then said,"You've gone crazy haven't you?".She raised an eyebrow at me and sighed but then said,"Please tell me,what is so great about not one but two dragons and a Illusion Mage,an ice mage and a wizard saint that get mad so suddenly if any one touches their nakama in a any type of way.".

"Well Levy,think about it...haven't you ever wanted to get Gajeel back for calling you short and for not paying attention to your flirty messages or aren't you tired of seeing Juvia cry all because of Gray Fullbastard?Or maybe Jellal not being able to come clean about Erza and the fact that he keeps her guessing or maybe Natsu,whose too dense to even notice Lucy's feelings?I,for one am tired of all the stuff the guys put us through.".

I could see that she was thing about it then said,"Okay...Okay,you got a point Ren-",I nodded because I mean I had valid points-"But,how are we going to get the other girls to agree with this,even if Mira and Cana did this behind our back,you know that they might not want to do this.".She had a point because I mean Lucy would probably agree to this and Erza wouldn't be hard either but Juvia,Juvia was hard to change her opinion.

"Then,we will tell them what I told you and then we will get them all to be on our side,so what are we waiting for...",She looked at me when I said that."What are you talking about Ren?",she asked me." 's like you said Erza,Juvia and Lucy are here and the boys are gonna be back tomorrow and we still have to look for our clothes,we are gonna wear ,Let's go and look for them!",I grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the door.

When we went outside,as soon as we did I saw Red and Blonde hair when I saw them,I started to scream"Lucy!Lucy!Erza!Erza!Over here,we need to talk to you right now!".I could see that there were people staring but I just kept screaming,over and over again without a care in the world until Levy said,"Ren shut up,stop screaming,people are staring and plus they are coming already.".I looked at her and was ready to explain my reason why I was a loonatic but then a voice interuppted me.

"Hey Renee and Levy,have you guys seen the posters that Mira-chan and Cana-san put up?I mean I thought Cana would be over this since she has Laxus and is going to have a baby but I guess I was wrong.",The blonde aka Lucy said."Yea,that's what we need to talk about but we have to find Juvia-chan before we can ?".

Levy,Erza,Lucy and I started to walk toward Fairy Hill mainly because that was the only place we knew to we went to knock we could hear some stuff crashing and crusing,then Erza spoke as she knocked,"Hey Juvia,may we come in.",there was no noise so Erza knocked again."Hey Juvia,We are coming in.".

"Wait!Let me unlock the door.",then the next thing we heard were clicks and then nothing,"Erza?What are you guys doing here?".She said as soon as she opened the doors,we all walked in and sat on the couch."Okay,now that we are all here,what's so important that you had to gather all of us here.",Lucy asked me.

"Levy,show Juvia the poster that MiraJane made for the party,please.",She nodded and handed her the poster."WHAAAAAATTTTT!What is this,Renee-chan?",I looked at her and saw that she had a angered and a serious look on her face."Well,it is a poster for the auction that we're gonna have so we can pay for all of the damages the boys make everyday.",I told her calmly and started to say,"So,I was thinking that maybe this is a good idea,ya we could get back at the boys for bieng such douches to all of us.".I told them,they all had a confused look on their faces.

"What are you talking about,Renee?Are you saying that we should go with Mira's plan?",Lucy questioned me."Yep,that's exactly what I am saying because well,I'm tired of they're ability not to not chose between childhood rivals,",I looke at Juvia when I said that."Or childhood crushes,",Lucy looked away from me when I said that."Or the fact that they can't let go of past mistakes.".Both Levy and Erza looked down this time.

"But what if the boys find out that it was our plan to go along with this?",This time it was Juvia who spoke."Then,I will take the blame and I will take and the punishment that goes along with it.",I looked at them with a serous look."Fine,Juvia doesn't know about you guys but Juvia is on board with Renee said Juvia's had enough of all of this.".I looked at her and smiled at her and I was just waiting on the rest of them.

"Okay,I'm in,but where are we gonna get ready at?".Erza spoke,I thought about it for a minute and then said,"We can get ready at my house,I mean Nick isn't supossed be home until tomorrow night so we can get ready there.",I shrugged as I talked."Well,you know I'm in since you came up with this idea and plus I kinda do want to get back a Gajeel for calling me short before he left.",I looked at Levy when she said this and I could tell that she was blushing even if she had her head down.

Then I looked at Lucy since she was the last one of us that hadn't said anything to agree with us and then said,"Well Luce,what's it gonna be?Are you with us or are out of this?",I could see it in her eyes,that she was debating but I could also see that she was ,then spoke and said,"I'm in because I am tired of being scared that Natsu might realize one day that he's in love with Lissana and leave me.".

"Okay,it's settled then tomorrow at 10 am we will meet at the topwn square and bring some money because we are gonna go shopping.".We got up and started to leave but before I could leave Juvia called my name,I turned around and saw that she was thinking about something."Yes,Ju-chan?What is it?".I asked.

"You never told Juvia,why you wanted to get revenge on Dominick.",She said to me but then countinued,"If you won't tell the other girls,will you tell Juvia at knows you haven't her for too long but Juvia was just curious but you don't have to tell her if you don't want to.".

I knew that I had to tell someone soon or else I would have to keep bottling it up until I exploded."Juvia,I'll tell you because your one of the girls that I trust the most besides Levy but just promise me something.".I looked at her with pleading eyes,she nodded and said,"Yes,what is it?",she asked."Don't tell Dominick any of the stuff that I tell you,okay.".I told her as went back to sit in her living room.

"Well,it all started about a month after we moved to Fairy Tail...

_~~~~FLASH BLACK~~~~~~_

_"Hey Ren,look who I brought to eat with us.",Said a 16 year old boy,who had his arms around a brunette,that had grey-blue boy had Green eyes that look like nature had taken the color off of the leaves of a tree and blond hair that looked like it was sun-bleached,he was wearing a blue and white stripped dress shirt and some grey jeans with some black vans._

_"Who did you bring this time,Dominick?",said a very uninterested voice that belonged to 15 year old had blood stained eyes that were paying more attention to the book instead of the boy in front of her and black hair that looked like some one just through a bucket of very,very black ink on her head,she was wearing some black baggy cargo jean shorts that had two belts hanging on each side and a Blood red shirt that had a big black wolf on it howling at a moon with some black and red converse high tops._

_"Hey!I was reading that!".I screamed as the book in her hand was yanked out of it by Dominick,who said."Can you Just listen to me,please and stop reading for a minuet.",I nodded then the boy continued,"This is my girlfriend,Senna and Senna,this is my best friend Renee."._

_I could tell that the girl was trying to hide a smirk thet might've been saying'Haha,I got him',but I just ignored her and turned back to Dominick and said with little interest for the girl,"Can I have my book back please,it was just now getting good.".I could tell the girl was offended that I didn't care for her games as much as she did so,she decide to give me a handshake and said,"It is really nice to meet you,Renee.".I could tell that she had the fakest smile that anyone could ever have in their who life so I decide to play her little game and said,"It's really nice to meet you,Melissa...Oops,I mean Senna.".I could tell Senna was very,very irated with me._

_"Now,can I have my book back,please Dominck?".I turned back and held my hand out to grab the book before he did he gave me a serious look that said'We need to talk later',but I shrugged it off because I was used to it by now._

_~~~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"RENEE!",I could hear dominick yell for me but I just kept eating popcorn and reading my book then I heard knocks at my door that could be confused for bangs,"Open up,Renee Garcia!Now!".I sighed as I bookmarked my page and went to the door and opened it,"What is it now,Dominico Smith?"._

_Before I knew it I was being pulled back into my room by my arm and pinned to the Dominick bent down to where I could feel his breath on my neck then he said,"What the hell is you problem,huh Renee?Are you jealous that Senna has me instead of you or are you just mad because you have no one?",by this time I had goose bumps and I was feeling anger,hurt but mostly anger at him for accusing me of being jealous._

_"What a-a-re you talking about Nick?",I whispered because I was scared that I would break down not in sadness but in anger for him,for her and hell,even me."Don't act all innocent Renee because I know since we met and trust me,you would be afraid to know how well I know everything about you.".I felt something inside of me snap I didn't know why but I could feel my heart clench in pain._

_"Let me go Nick,Please.I need to go to back to my reading.",I pleaded because I didn't want to do something I wouldn't be able to take back but instead of letting go his grip tightened around my wrist as I began to struggle in them."Why are you scared that you can't hide behind your book anymore or the fact that I can see right through you?",I could feel his breath on me and I could smell mint and cinnamon on his breath as he spoke."Y-y-you don't know anything...",I whispered then I felt a huge lump on the back of my throat._

_"I know now why your mother left left you because you were a burden on her just like you are on me and she knew that you were going to grow up a cold-hearted bitch!.".That did it grabbed all the streangth that I could muster up an pushed him off of me, when I did he hit his back against the door hard."Now,listen here Smith you can call me all the insults but never and I mean Never insult her."._

_I could feel tears already sliding down my cheeks but I didn't stop there,I just let the anger take over,"And you know what maybe I am jealous of Senna because she gets to know what it accualy feels like to be loved by you and not just some stupid rebound that gets forgotten when that guy gets a girlfriend.".I whispered the last part but I knew that he heard it either way but then he spoke,"What are you talking about I've never treated you like that a day in my life!"._

_I snapped and slapped him so hard I think you could've heard it at the guild's bar."Stop it!Stop it with all of your lies!I don't want to hear anymore,I don't want to hear your voice anymore!Everytime you get someone new you always throw me away but after you get broken up with,that's when you remember that I'm alive and you know what I'm done! I'm done with being the one that's always getting hurt!I'm sorry but this is my stopping point.".I was afraid to look up at his face,afraid to see that to see his expression and the truth so,instead of going back to my bed I got my sweater and moved him from the door and walked out of the room,I could hear his voice asking me where I was going but I never did turn back._**_**

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you stay tuned to the rest of these chapters because they are gonna be about the girls revenge.**

**I might write about each of the dates because I know that I am not gonna stay up late just to do this .**

**The pairing I am gonna use-**

**Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar x Lyon Bestia**

**Natsu Dragoneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Sting(do not know his last name)**

**Jellal Fenandez x Erza Scarlet **

**Gajeel Redfox x Levy McGarden x Rouge Cheney **

**And my Oc's**

**Dominick Smith x Renee Garcia x Kirito Kurosaki**

**Thank you Minna~~~~**

**Peace,love,Gruvia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back with the rest of the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well...**

**I do not OWN Fairy Tail or music**

**It is in Renee's Pov again**

_**~~~~~Next day~~~~~~**_

I stood outside waiting for the girls and that's when I saw him,he had orange-red hair that people could say that it would compare to my flame and eyes that were as dark as the blue had a scar on his cheek and he was wearing a blue dress shirt over a white muscle shirt with dark grey jeans with light blue sneakers.I finally gave up trying to find out who he was and turned around and started to look for the girls but then I felt a tap on my shoulder,I thought it was just by accident but then I felt another,that'd when I turned I did I saw the guy standing infront of me,"Hello,I was wandering if by any chance you're a Fairy Tail mage?",He asked I nodded and said,"Yea,whose asking?"I answered somewhat rudely.

"Oh,I apologize I haven't introduced myself,my name is Kurosaki,Kirito Kurosaki and I just want to know if you knew anyone by the name Garcia.",My eyes widen as I realized who he was."K-K-Kirito,Is that really you?",I saw his eyes widen as he noticed who I even realizing it I started to move closer and closer to him until finally I was hugging him,I heard him gasp as I tighten my grip,"Your back..",I whispered as I felt him wrap his arm around me.

Then he pushed me away as if to look at me and said,"You know,I was never gone in the first place but anyways,what are you doing out here?".He asked me,I looked at him as if to ask him ' _'The hell you talking about?'_but instead I said,"I could ask you the same are you here at Mangolia?Aren't you supposed to be with Lamia Scale?".

"Yea,but I came here for a party,that and Lyon wanted to come and see Juvia.",I was really hoping that he didn't see the poster."Oh and I saw this poster and wanted to see if I could win you in the accution and see if I could have a day like the ones we used to have before that bastard appeared.",I cringed at his tone when he talked about Dominick,"I'm guessing you're still mad at him,huh?".I could feel him tighten his grip on me.

"HEY,RENEE!",I heard a woman's voice,_'Crap,I forgot about them!'._I screamed inside,as I turned around and saw that Erza,Juvia,Lucy and Levy were coming towards me,I paniced hide behind Kirito but it was too late,"We know your there,stupid.".I heard Lucy say I came out from behind him and stood beside him and waved,"H-h-hey you guys,what are you doing here?",I asked but of course I already knew the answer."Ummm...You told us to meet you here at 10 am but I'm guessing we interupped something,huh?",Erza said with a big a smirk on her face,I could feel my face get hot by every second that passed but that's when Levy say,"Hey Ren-chan,aren't you going to introduce us to your cute friend?".

I looked at her with a 'I'm gonna kill you very,very soon.' look but before I could speak Kirito spoke for me,'Hello,I am Kirito Kurosaki,I am Renee's ex-boyfriend and I am a Ice wolf slayer.".The girls looked at me with a look that said 'explain',"Well,you know how I told you guys that I had someone before I came here but broke up with him because he was going to Lamia scale and I didn't want a long distance relationship?",they nodded.

"Well ,this is him...hehehe...".I could feel my face burning lava hot at this point,until Juvia decide to speak,"Hi,Juvia's name is Juvia Loxar and Juvia's a water mage.".I saw a sweatdrop on his forehead when he heard Juvia speak in third-person,then Erza decide to speak,"Hello,I am Erza Scarlet and I am a Requip mage.",I saw him cringe when he shook Erza's hand,_'Poor Kirito.'_,I thought as he continued to shake her hand.

"Konichwa,I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I'm a Celestial mage.",I could tell he was trying not to cry,still in pain from Erza's handshake but of course I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud."Hey,I'm Levy McGarden and I'm a Solid Script ...do you mind if we take Renee or do you two have plans?",_'Of course,leave it up to Levy to embaress me even more.'._I thought as she said that,"No,go ahead and take her but you have to promise to give her back,okay?.",I heard Kirito say to them.

"We promise,you have our word.",I could hear Levy giggle as she said that,then he came up next to me and leaned down and said,"I 'll be back,I promise.".After he said that he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek,"Bye.".I held my cheek after he left,_'Bye.'_.

"Earth to Renee,are you there Renee?",I finally snapped out of my daze and saw that Juvia was waving her hand in front of my face."Uhhh...yea,lets still have go shopping,don't we?",I said as I started to walk off ahead of them.

"H-h-hey!Wait for us,Renee!",I heard Lucy we began to walk,my mind started to drift back to Kirito,_'W-w-why doesn't he hate me?Why,after everything that happened between us?Why am I even overthinking this,anyway?It's not like the kiss meant anything but then again I forgot what it felt to be warm.'_.

"Ow,what the hell!",I came to a brutal stop as I crashed into Levy."We're here.",Erza said as she pointed to a huge store called 'EarthBound',the sign was neon red as the outside of the store was a black with neon blue designs."So,what are we waiting for?Let's go in.",I told them as I walked in but I was stopped as Lucy started to speak,"Wait,Renee!Umm...I was thinking that it would be better if we went in as groups and then maybe we could meet back here in an hour.".She said I was about to choose Erza,mainly because I didn't want any questions but Mavis had other plans for me today.

"I call Renee and Juvia!",I looked to see that Levy was raising and waving her hands around like a manic._'Dammit there goes my plan.'_,I saw that Juvia was nodding then I felt Juvia tug at my hand and pulling me toward the door."Well,then I guess I have to go with Lucy and remember we are to meet back here in an hour.

The first place we went to in the store was the Undergarment section,while I fell in love with 10 39C-cup blue,red,purple and black striped Bras and on the other hand was grabbing everything white,blue and black in the 34D-cup section."Hey,you guys I need help this one won't close around my back.",Levy said in the dressing room trying on different colored bras,"What size did you get,Levy?".I asked because it might've not been the correct place she would've gotten it from,"Umm...I got a 36B-cup,but thats the size I always get.".

"Juvia,are you think what I'm thinking?",I gave her a knowing look,she nodded and grabbed a different size bra and gave it to Levy."Levy tell Juvia if it fits ,okay.",we heard her answer but then we heard her say,"Hey guys,what size did you get me?".She questioned.

"Juvia got you a 28C-cup,why do you ask Levy-chan?",Juvia asked her."Because it fits and that means I've grown!Wahoo!",Juvia and I smiled at one and other.

"Hey Renee,what's up with you?Renee hasn't been acting the same since Renee saw that Kirito Renee you alright?".I nodded my head but I could see that they weren't buying it,"Of course I would you think that,Juvia?",I scratched the back of my head.

"Okay,if Renee says so.",she shrugged and change the subject,"Hey,are you guys ready to go to the next section?".Levy nodded as we sperated and went to different color racks,(i.e Juvia went to the blue,Levy to the orange and I went to the red).

~~~After the shopping spree~~~

When we finally got done with our shopping spree,we went to my house to get ready and so everything we needed to do but we still had 2 hours to get ready so we decided to hang out until then,"So,guys are you ready to put on what you got?",Erza asked.

"We only have two restrooms so if you want,You and Lucy can go first then Juvia and Levy then .".I told them and I showed them where my bathroom was and where Dominick's was before I went back into my room I went to lock the door just in case,he came home.I walked to kitched to grab some ice cream when I heard,"So,you wanna talk about it?".I turned around and saw Juvia was was standing against the door frame."Not really,but I just can't stop thinking about him."

.Juvia came close and said,"Juvia knows how that feels but why did you break up with him?Juvia mean didn't you love him?".I looked away when she said that and answered,"Yes,I did but it was because of Dominick and we had some different opinons about him.".I started to open the ice cream container and grabbed spoons for me and Juvia then we started eating,"So,you wanna tell Juvia why you two broke up?",she said as she started to eat.

"Well,Kirito and I used to live together before I came to Fairy Tail and we didn't know Dominick at the found him half-dead one day,Kirito wanted to leave him but I wanted to help him so we took him to our house and healed sometime he told us that he was traveling to a place where mages like us could get stronger by that time I was already intriged by the attention that he was giving me,mainly because it wasn't from Kirito while he was becoming he was becoming even more distance from me then when we found Dominick.I told Kirito that I wanted to join Fairy Tail but when I told him the idea,he flipped out on me saying that I only wanted to join because HE was the next day there was a blue duffle bag and a blue backpack along with a red duffle and backpack as well,he told me that he was going to bring me to Mangolia then he would join a different Guild called Lamia Scale but that there was still a chance to change my mind to leave Dominick and go back to our house and live like we did before he I told him no because I wanted to be strong,that's when he broke it off.".I explain to her.

"Oh so,it wasn't you who broke it off ,huh?",She questioned,I nodded.

"Hey,guys we're done we're just waiting on you guys to take showers.",I looked to see that Levy was already dressed while she was squeezing the last bit of water out of her hair.

"Okay,come on Juvia let's go.".I told her as I went to my bathroom and Juvia went in the opposite direction.

**Well I am done with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey another chapter for this story.**

**Enjoy and I do not own Fairy Tail~**

**P. in this has light grey eyes and Erza has light hazel eyes.**

**So in the songs **

**Juvia is in **_Italics_

**Renee is in bold**

**and the girls are in**_**bold and Italic**_

**~At the Guild~**

When we finally got to the guild the only thing I saw was chaos and destuction,which only meant the guys were here."What the hell,are you all doing here!",I heard a male voice say.

"Well,we were invited here Ice idiot.",I heard another say but when everything cleared I saw that the Fairy Tail guys were on one side and the others were on the other side."Oh yea,'cause we trust the bullshit that comes out of a Sabertooth mage.".Gajeel said.

"Well,believe what you want but we were and you might as well check the posters that made because it said that all guilds are invited.",Rouge answered him back and the rest of the guys nodded along with him.

"Juvia you,my dearest look like a goddess.",I heard Lyon say but who could blame him 'cause he was right.

Juvia was wearing a light blue spagetii strap sweetheart corset top-like top that had a white ribbon with a dark blue bottom that ended mid-thigh and white 4 inch was alson wearing her hair in long straight strands that went down to her back,she had a pale shade of pink lip gloss and alittle bit of masscara.

"Thank you,Lyon-kun and I must say myself that you look handsome as well.",she blushe as he bent down and kissed her hand."H-h-hey,let go of her hand,you idiot!".Gray said as he came in between of Juvia and Lyon and shielded her from him but what Lyon said was true,for the girls were looking like goddesses.

Erza was wearing a dark purple corset over a white spagetti strap shirt with black jean shorts and black ankle boots,she had her hair in a spikey pony tail**(Like edo erza had)** and she was wearing little masscara and black eyeshadow along with some eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

Lucy on the other hand,was wearing a hot pink high low dress that got darker as it went lower and a brown leather belt on her waist with black leggings that ended to her mid-thigh and black high heel sandels with mascara and dark brown eyeliner and clear lip gloss,her hair was curled in to waves.

Levy was wearing a neon orange off the shoulder shirt with a white rose on it along with some light gray skinny jeans and some white knee-high heel-less had her hair teased in a low bump and her bangs were being held by hair pins,she had dark eyeliner making her eyes pop with a little bit of smokey ash gray eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss.

I had on a loose dark red shirt that said 'I don't bite...maybe' in bold black letters that ended 2 inches under my chest with a tight white strapless under shirt that ended 3 inch above my stomach and baggy black jeans that had chains that connected to the belt hoops with pale red converse high hair was straightened and then put in a waterfall braid with my bangs on the side straightened as well,I had some pale lip gloss as well and some dark red eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

"So,what's the problem,you guys?",I heard Levy ask."These assholes are what the problem one invited them to this party so tell them to .",Natsu practicly growled out."Well,too bad they were invite like Rouge said so .IT."Erza said in her scary voice.

"A-a-aye!".All of the guys said.

"Hey,Ren-chan I haven't seen you dressed like that since out first date.",I turned and saw that Kirito was standing next to me and he was looking me up and down."Yea but I haven't had an excuse since you left.".I told him as I stared in to his dark blue eyes that I've long to see for too long.

"Ice-make:Lance!",a males voice took me out of my deep thought."Lyon-sama,are you alright?!",I could hear Juvia's worry voice come out as I saw her run across the room to check on the guy who had been thrown across."Heh,don't worry about me Juvia-Chan.I am okay,what you should be worring about is the other ice -make:Tiger!",next thing I saw was the ground.

"Ow,what the hell?What was that?",I tried to get up but I felt someone still on top of me."Hey,Lyon watch where you making those those things!".Kirito yelled from on top of me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!DIDN'T I SAY NO FIGHTING FOR THE PARTY!".I turned my head(still under Kirito) and saw that sweet MiraJane was halfway transformed into her Statan Soul.

"Well,they started it they came in looking for a fight especially this bastard!".I heard Gray say."Kirito,you can get off me now,please.",I whispered to him,he looked at me and got up and then lifted me off of the ground as well.

"Look all I care about is that the girls are ready,that's all and if I find you fighting I will castrate you myself.",MiraJane answer with a sweet smile but we all knew what was behind that beautiful,kind smile of hers."Come on,girls I'm going to get you backstage so you can figure out whose going first and whose going last.".She said as she turned to us.

"Wait,you guys are going to perform?".All of the Fairy Tail guys looked at us but we just nodded and walked towards to the stage.

"So,whose going up first?",Lucy asked us."Well,Juvia knows it's not going to be her.",she said as I nodded and said as well,"I am with Juvia on that.".we nodded our heads,"Or we could all sing together and after the auction we could sing our 'bout that?".Levy added as we grabbed the micophones.

"I guess that could work but I don't think we know any song that we all like.",Lucy had a point because we only rehersed by ourselves in different started to think and then I said,"I got it,girls.".They looked at me and asked,"What is it,Ren.",they asked at the same time.

I walked towards the stage and said,"You'll see,just come on and follow my lead okay.".We walked out and saw that the guild was filled with boys and girls but mostly guys that had lust in their eyes of all colors.

"What's up,Fairy Tail guild!,",I yelled in the mic and then began to say again,"Are you ready for a fun filled night and a _fun filled night_?!".I asked with a suggestive tone at the end by this I time I could hear all of the guys whooing and yelling 'Yea!'. "Hehe,well let's get on with the show shall we."

After I said that I heard electric guitars play.

**'Whaaa...**

**Tell me whatch'a think your lookin' at**

**Ahhh...**

**So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth**

**Nooo...**

**And now I'm stuck inside your **

**memory...**

**Yeaaa...**

**That's why it's so hard to get rid of me...'**

Juvia joined in after that verse and started to sing.

_' I'm incredible _

_Unforgetable_

_So,no one can take my place_

_I'm unbreakable,highly flamable _

_So,girl get out'f my face..._

After that I looked up to the crowd and say that they were dancing along to the song...

_**{Erza}**_

_**Oh we got them going crazy **_

_**Maybe cause we're so amazing...**_

_**Everybody in a daze maybe that's why they hatin'**_

_**We dress like superstar **_

_**Only 'cause that's what we are **_

_**Ya'll know we're going far**_

_**{Lucy}**_

_**Ya'll ain't even heard of us...**_

_**You hate that I'ma rockstar**_

_**(A rockstar)**_

_**A pretty little problem **_

_**Ahuh...**_

_**You hate that I'ma rockstar**_

_**(A rockstar)**_

_**A pretty little problem **_

_**Ahuh...**_

_**{Levy}**_

_**You hate 'cause I 'm everything**_

_**that you ever wanted to be...**_

_**And that it don't matter 'cause you lookin' at me**_

_**'Cause I'm a rockstar**_

_**(a rockstar)**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar**_

_**(a rockstar)**_

_**Keep lookin' at me...**_

_Wow..._

_It seems to me like I was bothering _

_Yeaa..._

_'Cause I make walking look like modeling_

_Ahhh..._

_It ain't my fault the the boys keep followin'_

_Yea..._

**(If you were better he wouldn't be following)**

**' I'm incredible **

**Unforgetable**

**So,no one can take my place**

**I'm unbreakable,highly flamable **

**So,girl get out'f my face...**

_**{Erza}**_

_**Oh we got them going crazy **_

_**Maybe cause we're so amazing...**_

_**Everybody in a daze maybe that's why they hatin'**_

_**We dress like superstar **_

_**Only 'cause that's what we are **_

_**Ya'll know we're going far**_

_**{Lucy}**_

_**Ya'll ain't even heard of us...**_

_**You hate that I'ma rockstar**_

_**(A rockstar)**_

_**A pretty little problem **_

_**Ahuh...**_

_**You hate that I'ma rockstar**_

_**(A rockstar)**_

_**A pretty little problem **_

_**Ahuh...**_

_**{Levy}**_

_**You hate 'cause I 'm everything**_

_**that you ever wanted to be...**_

_**And that it don't matter 'cause you lookin' at me**_

_**'Cause I'm a rockstar**_

_**(a rockstar)**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar**_

_**(a rockstar)**_

_We're Prima J you know it we're not afaid to show it_

_We hold our crowns and that's why they can't stop us noww~_

_They can't fix what's not broken_

_Don't act like you not try'na fix us now~_

_**{Erza}**_

_**Oh we got them going crazy **_

_**Maybe cause we're so amazing...**_

_**Everybody in a daze maybe that's why they hatin'**_

_**We dress like superstar **_

_**Only 'cause that's what we are **_

_**Ya'll know we're going far**_

_**{Lucy}**_

_**Ya'll ain't even heard of us...**_

_**You hate that I'ma rockstar**_

_**(A rockstar)**_

_**A pretty little problem **_

_**Ahuh...**_

_**You hate that I'ma rockstar**_

_**(A rockstar)**_

_**A pretty little problem **_

_**Ahuh...**_

_**{Levy}**_

_**You hate 'cause I 'm everything**_

_**that you ever wanted to be...**_

_**And that it don't matter 'cause you lookin' at me**_

_**'Cause I'm a rockstar**_

_**(a rockstar)**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar**_

_**(a rockstar){5x}**_

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer.",All of us said together with a bit of atitude in our voices.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,give it up for the Fairy girls!",we heard MiraJane's voice as she came out from behind but we could still hear all of the claps and wolf-whistles.

"Now to start off the auction,we will have each of these lovely ladies come up and introduce themselves so you can see who you want to buy.",I saw that the rest of the girls sweatdropped including me because we felt like she was selling us for sex.

"Please give it up for the girls as they come up and please no touchy touchy." she said into the mircophone.I looked over to wear Jellal and saw that his expression changed and he looked more harshly to the other males that were already undressing her with their eyes.

"Hello,my name is Erza Scarlet,I am an Re-quiped Mage and I am from this guild.I like like the color purple and I will protect my friendes 'till you choose me I will show you the _Greatest time_ you have ever exprienced.".She said the last part with a suductive voice before she walked a way she blew a kiss towards the boys.I giggled as I saw Jellal's face burn red but then I saw some anger pass through his eyes as she walked a way.

"Hello Minna,my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am a Celestial mage.I like the color pink and I love my guild and my friends who mean the world to if you chose me I'll show you that side to me you've never seen before.",she walked off and she waved her hips as she came back to where we were.I heard a snapped and saw that Nastu was holding the wooden booth table and was trying to contain himself.

"Hello everyone,Juvia's name is Juvia and Juvia is a water mage,I will show you the greatest time that you have ever seen,I will show you the greatest time that you have ever seen.I like the Rain and the color blue and if you choose me,I will take you out to the best date of your life.".She had an inoccent tone to her but when I looked at Gray,he looked like he couldn't care less,I sighed and hoped Juvia wouldn't see him.

Levy was next but it didn't really seem like she was ready but I decided that I would take her place so she could at least get her confidance back."What's up,everyone!My name is Renee Tsubaki Garcia but you can call me Ren or Hana,whatever you you can tell or not,I have wolf ears and a scruffy wolf tail and that's because I'm a Fire Wolf you want you choose me or not,I'll show you a really fun night.",I winked as I said that and waved as well but mostly I waved at Kirito and smiled at him not really caring for Dominick.

Levy went up after me and the smile she had was a very,very sly one."Hey everyone,My name is Levy McGarden and yes before you start saying ,I am a bookworm by heart but I have secret that no one if you choose I might let you in on it and I am a Solid Script I was saying my secret is...not saying but I will say this I grew alittle bit more but your gonna have to guess which part on my body I'm talking about.".She said with a wink as she blew a kiss to the men.I watch Gajeel and saw that he looked beyond furious but he was blushing as well.

Oh boy,what have I gotten us into?

**Well,you guys I am going start the next chapter with the bidding.**

**And thank you to all of the people that read this story and liked it...**

**The song I used is by PRIMA J called ROCKSTAR it is a really great song and I hope you enjoyed this story...**

**Good Night Minna! Or Good Morning Minna!"**


End file.
